monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildfire Motorsports
Wildfire Motorsports was a team that ran from 1991-2013. The team was run by Calvin Carrington until his passing in 2006, in which Rob French took over until 2013. It was famous for its wide variety of monster trucks, many of which still compete today under different names. History * 1991- Calvin Carrington buys the War Wagon truck. * 1992- War Wagon is sold, and Calvin buys Bad Boy (Goquen), converting it into Distant Thunder * 1993- Distant Thunder is sold, and Calvin buys Buffalo Tremor, converting it into Wildfire. Chassis Over the years, Wildfire motorsports ran several different chassis and designs. War Wagon War Wagon was the first truck Calvin Carrington would run, after buying it in 1991. He only ran it one year, before selling it in 1992. Distant Thunder Distant Thunder was the second truck Calvin Carrington ran. It was formerly the Bad Boy (Goquen), before being bought by Calvin in 1992. He ran this truck until 1993, where he sold it again, and it became Toyzilla. It ran a front engine design, with a leafsprung suspension. Wildfire 1 Wildfire 1 was the first official Wildfire truck the team ran. It was formerly Buffalo Tremor, and featured a front engine design with yellow coil over shocks. It won a divisional championship in the USHRA series in 1994. It was sold in 1995, and became American Guardian. Wildfire Ride Wildfire the ride was the first ride truck run by the team. It was a standard leafsprung design that ran for many years. It occasionally ran as the WWF Attitude and WWF ride trucks. The truck was famous for its cameo in the film Rat Race. Wildfire 2 Wildfire 2 was the first chassis Calvin Carrington built, and debuted in 1995 as the Undertaker. As apposed to the original, it had nitrogen shocks, but kept the front engined design. It ran in 1996 as the Wildfire truck once again, featuring the new Toyota body the team began using. Calvin would continue to run this truck under different names, including Full Throttle all the way until 2006. The chassis would remain being used by the team as trucks like Iron Horse and Bulletproof until 2013, where it ran its last competitions. Wildfire 3 Wildfire 3 was the 2nd chassis built by the team. It was very different from the other trucks, as it ran a rear engine design, as well as a different shock mount. The truck did not run long by the team, and ran names such as Hulkster (Wildfire) and Texas Rattlesnake 3:16. In early 2004, it was sold and became Arrive Alive. After this, it became Bear Foot USA, and now currently runs as Scruffy. Wildfire 4 Wildfire 4 was the 3rd chassis built by the team. It was more or less a clone of the 2nd chassis, minus the fact that the truck had a far longer stance then the 2nd chassis, and was much lower to the ground. This truck prominently ran as The Rock and Terminator. It ran its last season in 2006, before being sold and becoming the first Sin City Crusher truck. The current where abouts of the truck are unknown. Belly Dragger/Wildfire 5 The Belly Dragger Chassis was the 7th chassis used by the team. It was formerly the Gate Keeper truck, and was easily identified by its extremely tall stance, long shocks, and low to the ground undercarriage. The truck ran as The Rock, Wildfire, and other names up until 2006, where it ran its last season, and was sold and became Terminator (Men of Sin City). It became Burnin' Money in 2010, and ran until 2013. The current where abouts of this chassis are unknown. Wildfire 6 Wildfire 6 was a the 8th chassis used by the team, and the 4th chassis built. It featured coil over shocks and a front engine design, much like the original Wildfire truck. It mostly ran as The Rock until 2003, where it was sold to Ian Batey and became the first Lil' Devil Wildfire 7 Wildfire 7 was the 9th chassis used by the team, and the 5th one built. It was primarily run in 2005 as Bad Boy, but would later be the primary chassis used by Iron Horse. It was very similar to Wildfire 6, but featured a rear engine design chassis, rather then a front engine design chassis. The current whereabouts of this chassis is currently unknown. The Rock ride truck The Rock ride truck was a ford ride truck, and the second ride truck run by Wildfire Motorsports. It wasnt run for very long before becoming Jerry "The King" Lawler. Hummer Time Hummer Time was the 3rd ride truck run by Wildfire Motorsports. It was notable for being the first hummer ride truck ever, and the only hummer Wildfire Motorsports ran. It was very low to the ground, with a long, wide wheel base. The truck eventually became Raptor. Bulletproof Bulletproof was the 10th racing chassis used by the team. Notably, it was the Hall Bros. 1 chassis, which ran as many famous names such as Executioner. It had a long wheelbase, and a front engine design. The truck was formerly P'Zessed under Team KCM in 2005, before being sold to Wildfire motorsports. It ran one season before being sold to Nitro Promotions. The truck was recently sold on Racing Junk, but its current whereabouts are unknown. Twisted Dragon Twisted Dragon was the 11th racing chassis used by the team. This was the first truck created after the passing of Calvin Carrington. It was notable for the unique "Truckvette" body design. It was a modern chassis with nitrogen shocks and a rear engine. The truck ran for many years under different sponsors and names, before being sold in 2016 to Larry Quick and becoming Clown N Around. It currently runs as Project Backflip Scorpion Scorpion was the last chassis made, being the 12th racing chassis used by the team. It had a long design with a rear engine. It was bizarre in that it ran a Ford Superduty body with a chevy grill. It ran until 2014 before being sold. Category:Teams